In a related art, a technology of transmitting a transmission signal modulated by a predetermined PN code in a predetermined direction from a vehicle identification device, of acquiring a correlation with a signal received from a vehicle by using a code in which a PN code is delayed for the predetermined number of bits, and of making it possible to acquire vehicle information of a plurality of vehicles at different distances in the above direction has been proposed (see, for example, PTL 1).